Archive: Winter Moon
Winter Moon Tamashevska is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and is bonded to Addule, a wind demon . Personality Winter is not even close to being the 'girl next door'. She's rude, obnoxious, and selfish. She has a habit of arguing and picking fights with others when she doesn't get her way. Her mouth seems to get her into trouble no matter what she's doing. She doesn't exactly think before she speaks, so she comes off as a bossy bitch who only cares about herself, which is half true. She believes that if she shows her real emotions that she will be considered weak. Usually she's just a great big back of dicks. Winter also tends to have a bit of a nice side... if you catch her in a good mood. Although she greets others with insults such as 'idiot', 'assface', or 'douchebag', she always ends up having a nice conversation (hopefully). There are times where she is kind and helps out. RARE times. Ever since she arrived on the island and talked with Lewis, Winter seems to behave more than usual, with only an insult or two. To sum it all up, she has the attitude of a 'rich girl'. Background Pre-bond Winter was born into an extremely wealthy family. She was the youngest and only girl of eight children. She spent her childhood bullied by her brothers and watched after by the house nannies. Winter and her brothers never really got to spend time with their parents, since both worked long hours for the government. Because she didn't have a female role model, she believed it was normal to act like one of the boys. Playing in the dirt, picking fights, swearing, spitting, all that shindig. Once her mother was aware of her behavior, it was time to be a lady. She was separated from her brother and put into frilly dresses. She learned to dance, play music, drink, eat and speak properly, was taught several languages, and above all was taught to be the perfect wife. She did what she was told without question but never enjoyed it. Winter did exceptionally well in school. It was the only place she was able to act herself without being punished. She hung around with her brothers, reverting back to her old habits. When she entered high school, her only companions were the three youngest brothers, the twins and the smartass. Since Winter was extremely horrible at making friends, she stuck with her brothers. All was well until one day she picked a fight during class. She could faintly hear her name being said along with some nasty words. In that instant, Winter stood and punched the lovely lady who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Winter had punched the wrong person. After this incident, her mother thought it best to home school her. Well, Winter thought it was a horrible idea since it meant more playacting a lady but she eventually graduated at her own pace in her own home. Because Winter was their only daughter and her parents were greedy, they wanted their wealth to further grow. Winter wasn't obvious "wife" material but they arranged her engagement to a son of her father's coworker. A well dressed man whose life revolved around business and production. Winter agreed in the hopes that this would finally get her parents off her back. The new couple was a bit distant. Winter refused to do any "woman's work" and her fiance became aggrivated with her attitude. In the end they slept in seperate rooms. Although she was away from her parents, she couldn't escape from the man who owned her hand. Winter constantly went out for "girl time". She'd sit in the car or going to the park usually. One day she saw a recruiter for DAMMED, and took in some information about it. Post-bond Years 1 + 2 Joining DAMMED didn't much change her princess's attitude. She remained rude, nasty and selfish as ever. She had no friends to start with because she couldn't keep her mouth closed and her opinion to herself. The only person that would actually talk to her was her own partner, and a part of her felt as though he wanted nothing to do with her. She didn't want his pity, and this was the start of Winter's anger towards Addule. As time went by, a girl named Mable Jenson decided to befriend her. Despite her rudeness, Mable stayed and created conversation. There was still hope for the blonde princess. That slowly went down the drain. She started picking fights with anyone who even looked in her direction. She was called named, but didn't really mind. By this time she was used to feeling outcasted. The one person who she would fight with was another blonde, Lewis LaVoy. In her opinion, he was a quiet, nerdy-looking kid with an asshole partner. Most of their fights were over stupid shit and eventually ended with someone getting hurt. Year 3 She had finally made friends, but was still a bitch to Addy. Nothing really changed. She was still bossy and annoying. Year 4 Still a bitch. Powers Active *'Aerogenesis' **'Tornado Generation' *'Wind Current Manipulation' **'Increased Air Velocity: '''Conciously increasing the speed of objects moving through the air. Passive *'Air Resistance Regulation''' *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Wind Current Sensing' Relationships Addule Addule is Winter's first and only partner. He's one of the only people she has actually trusted since the beginning. Although she give him a hard time, she cares deeply for him. Never actually calling him Addule, she uses Addy. He tends to get on her last nerve, hovering over her and always being a nag. If there is one thing that Winter has learned about her partner, it is that he's a major pushover. At times she's alright with it, but at other times she yells at him for being 'spineless'. They tend to get into arguments over stupid things, but in the end she loves Addy like a brother. Their relationship has always been on the odd end and has gotten worse since they arrived on the island. Winter tends to distance herself from Addy since he has become negative and she's sick of hearing him complain. Lovers *'Todd Barnard': Yeah they're fucking awkward as shit man. Friends *'Lewis LaVoy:' She knew him since the very beginning of the program and they never saw eye to eye. Their conversation would evolve into arguments, then soon physical entanglements, though there are times when they've had a nice conversation talking about themselves. Although Winter won't admit it, she's glad she has Lewis as a friend. He's the one person she can go to and vent and he knows more about her than any other recruit. Since arriving on the island, hes helped her train and work on her anger. *'Mable Jenson:' She met Mable with the first batch of recruits and automatically got along with her. Mable is #1 on her list for being her best friend. They don't talk much, but when they do Winter is usually at ease and enjoys her time around her. *'Ruben Greene:' Winter treats Ruben like a little brother since he acts like a child. They didn't really get along at first, but became closer over time. They look out for each other and are always be there when something's wrong. Winter tends to act motherly around Ruben since he gets into trouble with other recruits and is the one person always there to tell him that he's an adult and needs to act that way. She hopes their friendship will last even after everything is done. She has yet to see him on the island and is worried for him. Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia *Playlist *Voice sample Category:1st Round Category:Archive: Characters